They Found A Body
The sun shone brightly through the window as the four boys looked around Samuel's room. Bradley was nowhere to be seen. Samuel's eyes were darting about trying to see any sign of his friend. ' ' “Charlie look our phones" Samuel indicated to the two phones on the windowsill. Charlie took his phone and looked up. ' ' "I have a text, maybe it’s from Bradley" Charlie whispered. Randy began to smirk, he of course knew who it was from remembering the little game he and Bradley played with Charlie and Sam’s phones ' ' Charlie's smile dropped “Oh it’s just ...spam "he stuttered. Putting it back in his pocket avoiding eye contact with the rest of the boys. ' ' ' ' The boys now looked even more worried "He's probably gone home or something" said a confused Randy. ' ' ' “Home?" Hanson laughed "If he was going home, then why would he leave his shoes and phone?" the other three boys looked at each other, they knew Hanson has a point. ' ' ' Suddenly the doorbell rang, Samuels head whipped around "My parents aren't due back for another 45 minutes” he whispered a little nervously. The boys all walked down the marble spiral stair case to the door. Once it opened there stood Mrs. Ruby Wilson, with a tight leopard print dress and her long flowing black hair, and she resembled a Bradley slightly but was so beautiful for her age. ' ' Randy's mouth dropped open as he stared at Mrs. Wilson. She gave a smile and looked straight at Samuel. "Hey boys, did you all have fun?" She asked the teenagers as if they were five year olds. ' ' "Erm" mumbled Hanson Jones as he avoided staring at her cleavage. ' ' ' ' Before he was cut off by an excitable Randy. "Yeah super fun Mrs. Wilson" he laughed blushing. She once again turned her focus to Sam “So... where's Bradley?" she asked curiously. This startled the boys, they looked at each other with their mouths opened ever so slightly ' ' ' '“You mean he didn't go home?" Hanson gasped. Mrs. Wilson twitched slightly and stared back at the boys with confusion. “What? He’s not here?” she cried looking worried. "Boys breakfast is ready", shouted Charlie' s mother, Carol Crew from the bottom of the stairs, in a rather cheerful manner. Charlie let out a large sigh, today was the day, the first day back at school. The first day of school always made him think of Bradley, and everything he was missing. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror, he looked hard for a passing moment he sighed and then whispered to himself “Come home Bradley". He opened his door, and then quickly dogged his younger brother McKenzie, who was presumably running downstairs for pancakes. As he stepped out he made eye contact with his older brother Mike as he too step out of his room but Charlie broke away and headed downstairs to which Mike soon followed. The three boys all sat at a table McKenzie and Mike sat either side of Charlie’s farther Clark, who was drinking his usual black coffee and reading his newspaper. Plates of pancakes sat in front of them Mike and McKenzie had chocolate sauce with chocolate chips. These were Carol’s speciality and had been passed down from mother to mother, Carols grandmother made them, and then her mother and now she made them for her sons, they were truly Charlie's favourite. Yet, Charlie pancakes berries and whipped cream on his. “What the hell is this?” Charlie shouted tipping his plate. "LANGUAGE!” came the voice of his farther from behind the paper. "Whatever, mom what the hell, why don’t I get that? You know I love them" he asked pointing at his two brothers plates. McKenzie then giggled "Because she hates you" Charlie gave him a fake smirk then hissed "Yeah well, we adopted you" McKenzie’s face dropped as he began to get angry at his older brother. "MOM, DAD!" Mckenzie screamed. "Charlie be nice to your little brother. And the reason you're not eating that junk is because you have got to watch your figure GURL. You never know a cute new boy could be on campus" said Carol as she entered the room staring her cup of tea. “Junk? It’s Grandma’s recipe, You loved them” he refuted. Then it hit Charlie his own mother had just called him GURL. "Now what do you think?" Carol asked signalling to her blue blazer and matching skirt. Mike went to answer, but was immediately knocked back when his mother stated “Oh hush Mike, what do you know about fashion. Our little Charlie on the other hand, he has fashion built into him, all the gay fellas do" she then gave Charlie a pinch on the cheek. All of Charlies family where now staring at him, his mother had been like this ever since he told his parents he was gay. Even his Dad had put the paper down and was now looking at him. "I am gonna go get ready for school" Charlie said awkwardly. As he was climbing the stairs his phone buzzed Charlie then began to read a text that read “''Miss you C'', But Believe me, you'll see me soon".' The text was from an unknown number and was not signed, Charlie looked up and back down to the bottom of the stairs. He looked confused but assumed that it was from one of his friends, and maybe they had a new phone, he the continued to climb he rest of the stairs and got ready for school. A blue sports car pulled up shinning like a Sapphire. Everyone stopped to gaze upon its wonder. Various others were pointing and smiling. Two teenagers where in the front of the car they passionately kissed, the girl started to put her hands through the boy’s thick blonde hair. ”Randy, we have to stop it we're on School grounds" sighed Rebecca Redd, as she began backing away. "Oh god you know I love it when you're in that little cheerleading uniform" Randy smirked. He was now extremely well built. Randy leaned in for yet another kiss, but was interrupted by a fake cough coming from the back seat “Rebecca hello. I am still here you know" said a pissed off Clara Porter. "Gurl, I have time for you and my man" replied Rebecca as she parked the car. "Whatever we have practice common" Clara shouted as she stormed out the car. "Yikes I better go after her... see you at lunch baby" Rebecca then put her blonde hair into a pony. She kissed her boyfriend goodbye and ran after her friend. As he began to walk towards school Randy noticed a poster. It had a photo of Bradley in the centre and it had big bold letters around it. “Help find Bradley Wilson, the two year appeal" Randy was fixated on the poster, so much so that a tear almost came to his eye but he had to wipe it away when he heard the loud booming voices of Blake and Riley Masters. "There he is ladies and Gentlemen, starting quarterback, and junior class president MR.RANDY WALKER" the twin boys shouted in harmony. "Thank you my people, oh and by the way Blake dude I think Clara is pissed something, so watch out. Glad she’s not my girlfriend" Randy said adding the playful jab. "So anyone seen Will?" asked Randy. The other two twin boys replied with a simultaneous "No". Randy laughed "Oh well, he'll catch up, And please stop doing the synchronised talking, what are you the twins from The Shinning 'ohhhh come play with us'" Randy laughed as he mimicked the girls from the movie. The three jocks all walked away laughing heading straight into their junior year. Hanson Jones and his girlfriend Brie Buchannan were standing outside his locker. They seemed like the secret power couple of Rosewood High, every timed they held hands or kissed in public a lot of passing girls would make a brief “AWWW” before walking away. But today was different, the pair were having a public argument. "Brie this is important" shouted Hanson. "I know but I just can't right now. Maybe Nina can help you with the lunch time petition", replied Brie in a relaxed manner as she pushed her long brown hair behind her right ear. Hanson caved in and hugged her "Where are you going that's so important, that you're missing the petition to get vegan options in school lunches?" he asked his girlfriend giving her puppy dog eyes. "Its a secret. And have I mentioned how kind you are, you’re not even vegan and your petitioning for the kids in this school who are. Anyway wanna come over tonight?” she asked closing her locker. Hanson sighed and leant against another locker. "Sorry, I can’t. Gotta work at the shop, mom's gone away to a convention and you know how much people love their organic juices... I am gonna be swamped “he said. Brie laughed and replied "Another time then. Now as much as I love making out next to my locker for everyone to see I got to go to class” she kissed her boyfriend goodbye and walked off down the long corridor. Hanson waved slightly and turned round "Jesus Christ" he shouted as Nina Langdon was standing behind him, her big bright blue eyes resemble an owl, her blonde hair was tangled, and her lips were a dark shade of red Hanson could only assume was lipstick. "So HAN-HAN, heard we are gonna be leading the protest today. The guys are going be So excited, I have a million and one ideas, common" she said quickly as she took his hand and ran dragging him behind her. Samuel Kendrick entered the cafeteria. Sam had grown into his own the past few years, he was easily one of the best looking and richest boys in school, yet he remained single. He looked everywhere for his friend Nick Harris, his eyes scanned the room. His stomach was growling, he gave the hall another quick scope before he fixed his White jumper and decided to get in line for lunch. Just as Samuel got to the back of the line he was met by Charlie, who was sporting a blue and white stripped t-shirt, tight grey pants completed with beaten up converse. "CHARLIE?, HEY" Sam exclaimed as the two boys proceeded to hugged. “So how was your summer?. We haven't spoken in like forever" asked Samuel. Charlie who now had a huge grin on his face replied “Yeah, it was good, I volunteered at the library, and I told my parents I was gay... and everything is cool, well except my mom know things I am ... well she now thinks I am Sasha fierce or something" he laughed. "What about you, what did you and Mr. Mayor get up to?" he asked Sam. Sam gave Charlie the biggest smile he could fathom. "That's great news Charlie, I’m so glad to hear it. As for me what didn't I do New York one week, London the next, my dad... on the other hand spent allot of time in the office, Rosewood can't run itself... its kind of lonely without my mom" Samuel sighed taking a deep breath in. Charlie gave him another hug, once he let go, he grabbed a meatball sandwich and looked at Sam in the eyes, "Look Sam, Luke and Summer are waiting for me " he said indicating to a table with a pale mousy haired boy, and a girl with bright neon pink hair, they both turned around and waved "But I am always here for you" Charlie said as he was walking away, then suddenly Will Carraway bumped into Charlie, he looked down at Charlie's sandwich and smirked “Fitting, hot meat balls" he whispered into Charlie's ear, the words where said almost sadistically Will walked away leaving Charlie alone, but he walked to the table to join his two friends. Samuel observing this was confused, ''what did Will whisper? He though, and more importantly why did he whisper, how does he even know Charlie. Sam’s train of thought was broken by a formal voice coming from behind him. "Ew Samuel why where you talking to Charlie Crew" The voice belonged to Nick Harris "Old friends, I thought that was common knowledge" Sam replied. Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever Charles and Layla are waiting we're eating outside, so don't dawdle" Nick snobbishly ordered as he left. Samuel grabbed a boxed chicken salad, and went to reach for a napkin, however on the napkin there was a message written in red ink, "LITTLE SAMMY WHY DON'T YOU MISS ME? " it read ''Sam looked up confused and baffled. ''Who did this? He thought to himself. Charlie and his two new best friends Luke Prescott and Summer Gloss were eating lunch discussing Luke’s latest documentary idea. Charlie’s group of friends didn’t really have a clique title. They were just… Themselves. "Noo it’s about the rise and fall of popular kids" Luke moaned pointing a large camera towards Charlie and Summer. He cleared his throat before saying "You two where once popular. Summer obviously former cheerleader and former besties with self-proclaimed queen Rebecca Redd, and Charlie of course notorious member of the famous five, lead Bradley Wilson" Luke saw Charlies face drop when he said this. "Crap sorry forgot the first day is always hard, sorry man, I will edit it out" Luke said sympathetically. Summer grabbed Charlie’s hand “You know I think you're so brave Charlie, I wouldn't know what to do if you went missing....... or Luke, if you or Luke went missing “the girl said quickly, making sure no one heard the mistake. "Sorry to interrupt you cast of Freaks and Geeks but we wat to sit here" said the voice of Rebecca Redd from behind the three friends. She was surrounded by the jocks including Will, Riley and holding hands where Blake and Clara and behind them were a group of cheerleaders. Summer stood up" Don’t call us that, that is not even an insult that was a good show. “Before anyone could say anything else Summer just slapped Rebecca. Most of the surrounding tables gasped, girls of all age groups and cliques where giggling “There, please leave, or else", said Summer in a threatening tone, "Or else what " replied an angry Rebecca, who was rubbing her cheek. "Or else I tell them everything" threatened Summer in the same tone. Rebeca’s lip quivered, but then Will eased his way to the front abruptly separating the two girls. "Guys, guys I think I can settle this. So the losers get their table and we feel better… Hey btw Riley record this would ya" Riley got his phone out and hit record Will quickly grabbed a strawberry milkshake off a nearby freshmen’s table, He circled the three friends table grabbing Luke’s camera off him. "No please not the camera, I saved up to long" Luke pleaded, with the well-built jock. "Oh dude don't worry. I am not that evil, just wanna get multiple angels of this shot. Lights camera action “Will hit record and approached Charlie, who tried to get up, but was pushed down by Blake. Will tipped the Styrofoam cup over Charlie's head, and turned it upside down. The pink think liquid came out like a waterfall, Charlies hair was covered in the drink. The whole cafeteria began to laugh even harder, harder than when Summer slapped Rebecca again. “REALLY” Rebecca screamed grabbing Summer’s hair. The whole cafeteria was in an uproar as Charlie was on the verge of tears. He got up quickly and ran for the door, doing so he ran past Hanson’s Petition signing. Hanson seeing this left his post ”Charlie are you__ " he went to stop his old friend but Charlie didn't stop. Luke who was now running after his best friend stopped by Hanson and the two boys looked at each other in silence. Hanson then walked away back to Nina, back to his petition leaving Luke to run after Charlie alone. Charlie was close to the boys toilets when he bumped into him, he ran straight first into Randy’s chest. Randy blind sighted by this didn't even see who it was “Dude what the... Oh it’s you Charlie, watch were you're going kid" he said in a mocking tone of voice, patting Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie looked up at and clenched his fist, "Fuck off Randy" he shouted, he went to leave but Randy grabbed his hand "Woah I get it’s been two years but seriously Charlie, What’s wrong with you" he hissed. Charlie wriggled free and ran into the boys toilets "Charlie WAIT" Luke shouted as he ran in the toilet after him, Randy looked towards the toilets, shrugged his shoulders and walked away towards his locker. The football player reached in for his ball however it had been defaced with another marker pen, this message read ”You?… a king bee! Please, coming to get my crown back ... see you soon" Randy looked up before looking back down at the ball. "Who's been in my locker" he screamed before slamming it shut. "You owe me a new ball" he screamed down the empty corridor. Hanson’s Mother owned a juice shop that was possibly the most hipster place in Rosewood. Everyone from Indy guitarist to mothers on a jog came in for healthy juice’s. Hanson had been working all night and was now finishing his shift and closing up for the night Hanson was cleaning the blender when Brie called "Hey you all finished in there?" She asked him "Yeah I am nearly done just cleaning. Everything go ok with your super-secret meeting " he laughed putting her on loud speaker. "Yeah it did... Hanson I am actually not in Rosewood at the moment " she told him quickly. Hanson's eyes widened and his mouth opened "Well where are you? " he asked her. "Look I am just in New York with my parents, that super-secret meeting was an excuse to get out of school. It looks bad missing the first day back... “she said trying to explain herself. Hanson was angry at this why on earth would Brie lie to him" Yeah it does, and you invited me over, what would you do if I said yes” Hanson shouted. Brie began to panic as she too raised her voice. “I knew you had to cover so… So it was just another alibi I guess” she stuttered her voice squeaking slightly. Hanson sighed “Look, Brie I will call you back tomorrow. The Smell of the blender is making me sick… Goodnight” he whispered to her. There was a pause before Brie answered ”Yeah... sure sweetie... tomorrow.. Night". She whispered to Hanson. Hanson put the phone down and screamed. ”What the… UGH!” he grunted kicking a chair. “WHY didn't she just tell me there was in New York?" he screamed again. “I am talking to myself. Oh my god I Am crazy, I am a one of those crazy boyfriends you see on those bad crime shows.... Oh stop it Hanson..." he realised he had done it again. He looked around the juice shop and nodded. "Yep time to go home, before I start imaging the fruit talking to me. Again why am I still talking out loud". Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the supply room. Hanson froze for a minute. “Okay that wasn’t weird” he whispered. He grabbed a broom and slowly began to approach the door. Hanson took a deep breath and took out his set of keys. When Hanson unlocked the door the widow was wide open and its White curtains where fluttering with the night time breeze. As Hanson looked down he saw there where cups all over the floor. He let out a groan as he knew he had to clean this mess up. He reached down to pick one up, just like the other boys he too received a message this one read "Should of kept that purple hair, oh well I don't care. When I come back you are irrelevant - Kisses" Hanson looked round the room once more. A little nervous he ran and shut the window and then ran out and locked the door, leaving the mess and leaving the shop. Outside it was now raining heavily, summer was now over, and so is the weather that comes with it. Gone are late sunny nights, darkness reigned supreme as night began to fall. As Hanson was locking up, a large number of police cars drove past the shop. This was unusual, one car yeah that’s normal but there were at least ten that passed Hanson. Hanson looked deep into the flashing red and blue lights, deep down he knew what was going on, he had a gut feeling that he had to follow these cars. So he jumped on his skateboard he kept by the front door and followed after them. Mr. Kendrick sat in his large red leather arm chair watching television, while Samuel was reading a book on the couch facing him. That is when the phone call came. Sam’s dad picked it up and answered with an authoritative tone of voice. “Hello this is Johnathan Kendrick” he stated sitting up in his chair. Sam put his book down slowly as his father’s face dropped ever so slightly. "And they are sure it’s him...What....Okay. Thank you for the call Clark. I will be down soon and we can issue a statement. Oh and Clark tell him, tell Charlie yourself. I will call Daisy and Bruce so they can tell Randy. I believe Melody is out of town, I’ll send Sam over to tell Hanson, okay see you soon". He hung up and took a deep breath. Sam had now stood up and was approaching his father. “What was that about, tell us all what?” Sam asked. Mr. Kendrick let out another large sigh and shook his head. "You know how Charlie’s Father is chief of police right? He asked Sam, to which Sam gave a small nod. "Well that was him, they got a new lead on Bradley... “Mr Kendrick was cut off by his son "Oh My God. That's great, did they find evidence, and did they find him!? “Sam asked a smile appeared on his face. But his Dads face remained dull, lifeless and sad. "Erm No Sam they didn't find him... They found a body" Mr. Kendrick cried looking deep into his son’s eyes. Main Cast * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 2/17 (''Mentioned Only)'' * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 2/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 2/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 2/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 2/17 Supporting Cast * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 1/17 (First Appearance) * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Becca Tobin - Rebecca Redd as 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake Masters & Riley Masters - 1/17 (''First Appearance)'' * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Andrew Garfield as Nick Harris - 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Freddie Storma as Michael Crew - 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Carol Crew - 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Clarke Crew - 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Neil Patrick Harris as Jonathan Kendrick- 1/17 (''First Appearance) '' * Courtney Cox as Ruby Wilson - 1/17 (''First Appearance)'' '' * '''Ty Simpkins as McKenzie Crew - 1/17 (First Appearance) ' Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Series Premiere Category:Special Episodes Category:HLL Episodes Category:Handsome Little Liars Season 1